plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Xilonen Anasazis
'Xilonen '(VAZIF003) was born in a wild mob. Her mother was most likely the Dominant female and her father the Dominant male. Her littermates included Atlatonan (VAZIF001), and most likely Xochiquetzal (VAZIF004), and Tlaalteotl (VAZIF005) were in her litter. All four survived to adult. During some time Xilonen's mother died and Atlatonan became dominant female. Soon the two brothers Quetzalcoatl (VAZIM002) and Tezacatlipoca (VAZIM006) joined the mob, Xilonen mated with Tezacatlipoca and it's believed that there was a short group split in January, the month before the group was habituated. Xilonen gave birth only to have all but one of her pups survive. The surviving pup suffered from a bone disorder in which he couldn't grow as much. Xilonen showed no love to Pluto (VAZIM012). When he was four weeks old he was left behind and adopted into the Kool Kats. Xilonen has been evicted a few times. In August 2011 she was evicted with her two other sisters and they didn't rejoin the group. Sols The three girls joined with two wild males and formed the Sols. Xilonen quickly asserted dominance over her sisters and became dominant female. The oldest male VSOM001 became the dominant male. In September her new mate died and his brother took dominance, but then left the group. Xilonen gave birth to four pups but due to the group size only one survived. Then in November 2011 a wild male named Soot joined the group and became the dominant male. Xilonen and her sisters got pregnant but Tlaalteotl aborted her litter. Xochiquetzal gave birth to two pups while Xilonen had another litter of four, this time all the pups survived to be teenagers. In March Tlaalteotl and Armadillo died from TB. The following month Xilonen accepted her niece Atlacoya into the Sols, but the following week Xilonen and Xochiquetzal showed signs of having the disease and they died. Atlacoya was the only oldest female and she took dominance but it was in vain. In May her son Olmec and daughter Taco were killed by the Anasazis. The following month her mate and daughters Ana and Coyote died from TB. Then in July, her last daughter Maya was predated followed by Atlacoya who was killed by a jackal and the Sols were no more. Family Sisters: Atlatonan, Xochiquetzal, and Tlaalteotl Mate(s): Tezacatlipoca, VSOM001, and Soot Son(s): Pluto Anasazi, Olmec Sol Daughter(s): Ana, Coyote, Maya, and Taco Famous Children Xilonen's famous child is her son Pluto who was found to have a condition that made him small. Xilonen was viewed as the neglectful mother who didn't care for her son. Pluto is now the dominant male in his own group known as the Lemon Drops and he was in his own show called "Pluto's Story" that shows his time in the Anasazi briefly following his birth and abandonment, his time in the Kool Kats, and how he formed his group. He was the only one of her litters to survive and is now her last offspring.